marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emissaries Of Nature
Druids in this Universe are considered 'Philosophers' of Nature and the Natural way things work. The first Druid, Calphurnia Psionis was a human and also the very first female philosopher who figured out a way to harness and channel energy from Nature by using a very huge and old tree known as Nemeta as a conduit. With this, she made a grove and placed a spell on the Nemeta; that if anything bad were to come to it, terrible things would happen to the community around it such as Plague, Fires, and even floods. From there, Calphurnia made a cult or coven of people who she gifted with Nature Energy, and called them Druids. There, they spent their time believing in the Natural Law and Order; making rules and enchantments as they go along. They were smart and powerful. It wasn't until a Druid named Bartarus began to commit animal sacrifices and then found power in that also. Calphurnia did not support this, but the other Druids began to practice in this Sacrifice also. It wasn't long before Calphurnia found out that they were committing not only Animal sacrifices along the roots and stems of The Netmeta, a sacred place, but also Human sacrifices. She alone tried to talk some sense into them but failed; their spirit plagued too deeply with this darkness of this power that they wanted to kill Calphurnia next. Calphurnia fought off the Dark Druids for as long as she could before she was captured. As she was being prepared for the Sacrifice, Calphurnia was building up enough psychic energy. Just as they were about to slit her throat, she found out that during the Sacrifice, they were vulnerable and weak. Just as they slit her throat, Calphurnia unleashed a powerful Psychic blast that she, and the other Dark Druids spirits were brought into a new made dimension that was a mirror image of earth at the time(2,000 B.C). Due to this, the Dark Druids had no power, and Calphurnia killed them all. She realized she couldn't return to the world, so she remained in hers. Over time, A man named Amandi came across the the Nemeta and found it's power and started the race back up of Druids. Within the roots, He found two books, one filled with writings about Druids and another about writings about Dark Druids, to which he came to call them Darachs. Since then, the Druid Community has remained small but close to the Nemeta. Different Types of Druids Druid A druid is someone who is connected deeply with the earth and has the ability to manipulate Psychic and Nature Energy. Most Druids are Philosophers, Doctors, and even Therapists due to their enhanced knowledge. The First Druid was Calphurnia Psionis and then Amandi Learsians. Castic Druid A Castic Druid is someone who was born from the genes of two druids; making them powerful enough to contact and spiritually and astrally travel to the Castic Dimension; where all Druid Spirits go. Why this happens is unknown; a theory is that Nature made this a loophole so that not every druid can travel to the Dimension. Castic Druids are also a little bit more powerful than a normal Druid. The First Castic Druid is unknown; beleived to be the child of Amandi and another Druid. Seer A Seer is an all together different type of Druid who was born with the power to see into the Future via clairvoyance though psychic means. Druids consider them the 'librarians' of the Druid community. Though they don't have any physical powers of their own, they are very formitidle when it comes to mental powers. The First Seer was a woman who suffered from blindness and stumbled upon the Nemeta; getting mental powers. Darach A Dark Druid is someone who, instead of drawing power from Nature and The Nemeta, they draw power from The Nemeta and Human/Animal sacrifices. These Sacrifices gives them a set of powers from the physical status of who they are sacrificing(Ex. Sacrificing Mutants grants them augmented power or sacrificing Healers grants them healing abilities). Usually those who are Dark Druids are people who want revenge for something that happened to them in their lives. They also usually want to destroy the other type of druids too. The First Dark Druid was Bartarus and then a Druid who was a doctor in the 1800s after a mutant killed his family; being named as a serial killer; The Plague Doctor. Powers * Druid - Nature Energy Manipulation * Castic Druid - Nature Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection, Alchemy. * Seer - Clairvoyance, Telepathic Negation, Psychic Energy Manipulation * Darah - Varies on who they sacrifice. Abiltites * Varies Weaknesses * Varies Trivia * Druids are considered a Subsection of Mutants. * Druids are a subsection of Sorcerers.